


К чему приводит ревность...

by Panda_John



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_John/pseuds/Panda_John
Summary: - Отстань, Хазз, - шипит Лу, закрывая за собой дверь, - иди вон к Зи, или к Найлеру, тебе же так было с ними хорошо. - Нет, Зейн, иди к Пейну, ты так тщательно прижимался к нему своим членом, что казалось не можешь оторваться от этого увлекательного занятия, - с громким хлопком закрывается дверь за Ни.- Молодец, Хазз, - констатирует факт Зейн, - ты бы еще поцеловал Найлера для пущей убедительности в том, что Ларри нереальны. Ага. – Малик закрывается на кухне, пытаясь отвлечься.





	

— Может хватит? — шипит Зейн на ухо Гарри, когда тот обнимает Найла на сцене, — пожалуйста, — добавляет он, пытаясь выглядеть менее злым.

Лу хмурится, когда брюнет что-то шепчет на ухо кудрявому и подходит ближе, пытаясь оторвать Хорана от своего мальчика. Пусть лучше Малик держит своего ирландского малыша при себе, а не следит за чужими парнями.

Найлер обнимает Томлинсона и целует того в висок, что не ускользает от Зейна, зля того еще больше.

— Да сколько можно?! — говорит он одними губами, вглядываясь в голубые глаза, — ты издеваешься?! Или что?!

Маленький ирландский провокатор лишь ухмыляется и прижимается ближе к шатену. Тут начинает хмурится Гарри. Нет, одно дело, когда Нуис — дело показное, но другое это когда левый чувак, пускай и Найл, висит на твоем парне. И рука твоего парня лежит на талии этого левого чувака.

— Хорошо, Лу, — шепчет кудрявый, — хорошо…

Малик оказывается зажат между Пейном и Гарри. Это игра и он это знает, он так же знает, что блондин смотрит за ним пристально и внимательно, потому что ощущает на себе тяжелый взгляд небесных глаз. Не он первый все это начал, не ему и заканчивать.

Стайлс шепчет что-то на ухо Зейну, а Лиам в это время прижимается вплотную к пакистанцу. Его пах трется о пах брюнета и это нравится толпе. Они знаю, что менеджмент им не простит этой выходки, делая очередной выговор и ограничения, ужесточая их среду обитания. Но это не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, как шумит толпа выкрикивая названия их бромансов.

— Только не перегибай палку, — говорит Стайлс Пейну, — а то Зейну и так достанется от нашего маленького лепрекона…

— Не называй его так, — произносит Малик, — поворачивая голову к кудрявому, их губы едва не соприкасаются, — по ходу ты сам эту палку только что перегнул…

Томлинсон резко оттягивает кудрявого, говоря что-то о том, что им с Найлом скучно.

Но Малик видит в его глазах стальные огоньки и понимает, что Гарри точно получит по первое число.

Найл же отвернулся и глядит на толпу, пытаясь показать Зейну, что немного обижен.

Немного?.. Как бы не так.

***

 

— Мне надоело! — первым начинает Луи, когда они наконец-таки остаются в гостинице, — хватит цепляться к Гарри, Зи…

— Зи?.. А чего сразу Зи? Ты это лучше своему кудрявому скажи, чтоб поменьше лез к моему Найлеру.

— А вот не надо про Гарри! — встревает Стайлс, — скажи своему малышу, чтоб не лез к Лу, не особо приятно видеть, что твоего любимого целуют в…

— Да ладно, Гарри… А что это было с Пейном? — хмурится Хоран, вглядываясь в лицо кудрявого, — шутка-минутка? Судя по тому, как жмурился мистер Малик, ты говорил ему явно не о…

— Да что ты говоришь, малыш?.. — Томлинсон перевел взгляд на блондина, — а что это было за обнимание с Гарри… Типа: «Боже мой, я обнимаю самого ангела»…

— Да ладно, Лу, а это рука на талии Найлера, прям сама наскочила? — переводит взгляд на шатена кудряш, — ах нет… Ты так боялся, что наш блондин отойдет от тебя, что вцепился в него мертвой хваткой…

Лиам медленно переводит взгляд то на одного то на другого говорившего. Какие глупые. Сами у друг друга специально вызывают ревность и кидают вину на других.

— Отстань, Хазз, — шипит Лу, закрывая за собой дверь, — иди вон к Зи, или к Найлеру, тебе же так было с ними хорошо.

— Нет, Зейн, иди к Пейну, ты так тщательно прижимался к нему своим членом, что казалось не можешь оторваться от этого увлекательного занятия, — с громким хлопком закрывается дверь Ни.

— Молодец, Хазз, — констатирует факт Зейн, — ты бы еще поцеловал Найлера для пущей убедительности в том, что Ларри нереальны. Ага. — Малик закрывается на кухне, пытаясь отвлечься.

— Да идите вы к черту, — кричит на весь номер кудрявый, — придурки ревнивые! — он садится рядом с Лиамом, который лишь смеется сложившийся ситуации.

***

 

Первым не выдерживает Найл. Он слишком голоден и уставший, чтоб отказываться от еды из-за ссоры, пускай и сильной.

От открывает дверь и медленно крадется к холодильнику, где лежит его любимая картошка или бургер.

— Так ничего нет, — от неожиданно Хоран дергается и впечатывается прямо в тумбу. Он сгибается пополам от боли, потому что столешница доходит прямо до его бедер.

— Я ненавижу тебя, Зи… — еле слышно говорит Найлер, все еще пытаясь выпрямиться, — нет вначале люблю, а потом ненавижу…

— Господи, Ни… — брюнет подскакивает к парню и осторожно пытается выпрямить его, — ты вообще смотришь куда идешь? Или нет?..  
Хоран подставляется под теплые и нежные ладони пакистанца. Кажется, что они забирают боль с собой, оставляя место приятным ощущениям.

— Сильно болит? — он заглядывает в голубые глаза парня с заботой и нежностью, — может пойдешь приляжешь?..  
Хоран вглядывается зачарованно в лицо мулата и улыбается. Обида, как и боль, прошли моментально, стоило лишь Зейну прикоснуться.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет блондины в губы парня напротив, — прости…

Зейн целует Найла долго, нежно, покусывая поочередно то верхнюю то нижнюю губу. Его ладонь ложится на бедра парня, притягивая как можно ближе к себе. Хоран тяжело дышит, пытаясь сообразить, где они сейчас находятся. Но выходит плохо, Зейн — все, что он может ощутить и понять. Зейн даже больше чем все.

Его ладони нежно проходят по позвоночнику ирландца, заставляя того прогнуться.

— Никогда больше так не делай, — произносит Найл, опуская ладонь на пах парня, — обнимайся, шепчи, но не смей этим, — он немного сжимает член парня сквозь ткань штанов, — тереться об кого-то другого кроме меня… Ясно? — он оттягивает нижнюю губу пакистанца зубками.

Брюнет ловким движением усаживает Хорана на одну из кухонных тумб и стягивает с него футболку. Ему нужен Найл, так же как Найлу нужен он.

Ладони Малика — горячие и неимоверно нежные. Его дыхание обжигает. Найл протяжно стонет, когда ладонь парня накрывает его член сквозь ткань штанов.

— Ты хочешь меня?.. — шепчет брюнет в полуоткрытые губы парня, — расскажи, как сильно ты меня хочешь…

— Я… очень… — мысли блондина путаются, потому что правая ладонь пакистанца расстегивает молнию и пуговицу на его штанах, и медленно проводит пальцами по вставшему члену. — неимоверно… сильно… — он стонет, когда пальцы немного сжимают чувствительную головку через ткань боксеров, — Боже, Зе-е-ей…

— Запомни, пожалуйста, Найл, ты мой. Слышишь? Мой. — пакистанец резко снимает блондина с тумбы, — и никакие Гарри, Лу или Лиамы, не посмеют забрать тебя у меня… — он разворачивает парня спиной к себе и ладонью одной руки заставляет нагнуться. — навсегда мой… — брюнет проводит кончиком языка по позвоночнику, обводя каждую выпирающую косточку на его спине, отчего ирландец выгибается и стонет. Он целует спину, плечи и шею, оставляя ярко-красные засосы. Его не волнует, что завтра это будет видно. Ему не важно, что на белоснежной коже паренька это будет неимоверно заметно и он будет злиться, проклиная чувство собственичества своего парня. — мо-ой, — шепчет Зейн кусая мочку уха и языком спускаясь ниже.

Левая ладонь снимает с парня белье, а правая обхватывает подбородок Найла, оттягивая нижнюю челюсть вниз.

— Будь хорошим мальчиком, — шепчет Малик, засовывая два пальца в открытый и влажный рот возлюбленного. — моим хорошим мальчиком.  
Хоран зажмуривает и сосет пальцы с неким упоением, самозабвенно отдавшись этому занятию. Вылизывая каждый сгиб фаланги, заглатывая по самую ладонь, проводя кончиком языка по, немного чувствительной ложбинке между пальцами. По его подбородку стекает капелька слюны, что неимоверно заводит пакистанца.

— Пожалуйста… — стонет блондин. Его член неимоверно возбужден и причиняет дискомфорт, — я хочу тебя… Прямо сейчас… — он ощущает, как капли смазки, медленно падают с головки на пол кухни. Он знает, что Лиам будет злиться, а Лу цокнет языком и задаст риторический вопрос: «Почему везде, кроме комнаты?»

Малик ухмыляется и быстро достает пальцы изо рта Хорана. Ниточка слюны, что тянется от тонких губ парня до его пальцев поблескивает в свете лампочки, что безумно нравится Зейну.

Он осторожно вводит средний палец в узкое отверстие блондина, ощущая, как тот сжимается скорее от прохладных прикосновений нежели от проникновения.

— Расслабься, — шепчет брюнет на ухо своему малышу, целуя того в шею.

— Ну же… — шипит он в ответ, побуждая Малика начать двигать пальцем.

Через некоторое время к среднему добавился указательный, растягивая. Пакистанец пальцами пытается найти необходимую точку, каждый раз меняя угол проникновения.

— Че-ерт… — громко простонал ирландец, прогибаясь в пояснице и упираясь лопатками в грудь брюнета, как только подушечка среднего пальца прошлась по комочку нервов, — еще… — Зейн плотно сжал зубы, понимая, что может кончить лишь от стонов и мольбы своего парня.  
— пожалуйста…

Блондин оборачивается к Малику и стонет его имя, зная, как это действует на него. Крышесносно, ярко, слишком сильно.

— Гаденыш, — шипит Зейн. Он вытаскивает пальцы и начинает расстегивать свои штаны. — ты сам напросился, Найл.

Брюнет резко притягивает к себе блондина и входит. Ирландец стонет и, кажется, на его стон должны прибежать все обитатели гостиницы. Зейн ждет несколько долгих секунд, пока Найл не начинает скулить и насаживаться сам. Он резко выходит, почти на всю длину и так же резко входит, выбивая со рта блондина стон. Брюнет видит, что одной рукой Хоран пытается ласкать себя, поэтому оттягивает его руки назад, за спину и крепко держит своей ладонью, пока второй держит его бедро, сжимая до синяков.

Найл всячески старается хоть как-то держаться, но остатки разума выбиваются всякий раз, когда член Зейна входит и головка задевает простату. Он может лишь стонать. Громко, протяжно, произнося ругательства или же имя своего парня. Он ощущает, как пульсирует собственный член и пытается найти хоть какое-то трение, хоть и понимает, что это нереально. Его запястья, как и локти, болят от неудобной позы, но он не старается освободиться, лишь сильнее поддается назад, побуждая Зейна двигаться быстрее. Как можно быстрее. И тот повинуется, ускоряясь.

Первым кончает Найл, без лишних касаний или ласк. Резко и сладко. Зейн жмурится, от того, как сжимается вокруг него Хоран и кончает следом выстанывая какое-то ругательство. Он рывком отстраняется от парня и тот ощущает холод и горячую сперму.

— Когда в следующий раз решишь меня заставить ревновать, думай… Ага?.. — шепчет Малик смеясь, — а то хотел, чтоб приревновал я, а начал ревновать ты…

Найл лишь показал язык, зная, что его план никогда не действует.

***

— Предатель, — говорит Хазз глядя вслед Хорану, который весело что-то щебеча идет за руку с Зейном, — да вы оба, пре-да-те-ли!  
Лиам зевает и подтягивается. Одной рукой он притягивает Гарри к себе и обнимает.

— Вы такие глупые, — еле слышно шепчет он на ушко парню, — глупые и ревнивые.

— Э-эй! — хмурится кудрявый, но тут же улыбается, обнимая Пейно в ответ, — знаешь, а из тебя вышел бы отличный…

Томлинсон приоткрывает дверь и тут с грохотом закрывает обратно.

Гарри закатывает глаза и встает.

— Да черт подери… Как же мне это уже надоело, — шипит он, пытаясь открыть дверь. — Томлинсон, мать твою, открой сейчас же или я выбью ее и выебу тебя так, что ты ходить не сможешь несколько дней.

— Силенок маловато, — слышит он в ответ, — и да, только попробуй ко мне подойти.

— Чье ты испытываешь терпение? Или ты просто тянешь время? Потому что знаешь, что все будет так, как я сказал.

— Почему это? Ты так очаровательно висел сейчас на Лимо, что вполне мог бы…

— Ли, у тебя не шпилек? Хотя… — парень щурится и выуживает из кармана брюк небольшое приспособление. — Ни разу такого не делал, но видел… Томлинсон, готовь зад… — на лице Гарри появляется хитрая ухмылка, — ох как готовь…

Шатен цокает языком и слыша, как в замке начинается копошение, немного напрягается.

— Ты это ведь не серьезно, Хазз?.. У тебя же… — послышался негромкий щелчок и дверь приоткрывается.

— Хех, малыш, ты еще не готов? — Стайлс хищно облизывается и толкает Лу в комнату, с громким звуком закрывая дверь.

— Эй-эй… Ну эй… Я больше не злюсь… Типа того, — увиливает Томлинсон, пытаясь увернуться от настойчивых рук своего парня, — что-то наподобие «остыл» или как там говорят? — он застывает ощущая спиной приятную стену с обоями. — давай ты тоже… — его затыкают поцелуем и все, что может сделать Луи — притянуть к себе Гарри как можно ближе.

— Порою ты — невыносимая стерва, — шепчет Стайлс прижимая шатена к стене, — моя стерва…

Луи может лишь стонать от того, как вылизывают его шею, кусают ухо и посасывают мочку. Луи может лишь тереться пахом о так вовремя предоставленное бедро Гарри. Ему невыносимо жарко и душно. Кажется, что Томлинсон неимоверно возбужден и искусал свои губы, пытаясь заглушить просящиеся наружу стоны. Потому что ладони Стайлса уже под футболкой и ласкают возбужденные соски, слегка царапая нежную кожу.

— Гарри, — выстанывает Луи и заглядывает в травяные глаза. Но тот не старается спешить, напротив стягивает с парня футболку и наклоняется вниз, языком очерчивая ключицы, соски и ребра. Лу старается притянуть кудрявого обратно и поцеловать, но тот ловко отклоняется от настойчивых пальцев и двигается еще ниже — к паху, проходясь кончиком языка по каждому выступу и косточке на пути.

— Боже-е-е… — он зарывается ладонью в мягкие кудряшки и ласково гладит парня по голове.

— Я люблю тебя, Луи, — произносит Гарри, стягивая со своего возлюбленного джинсы и оставляя их на коленях. — только тебя одного…

Шатен откидывает голову назад, не больно ударяясь о прохладную стенку и шумно выдыхает, когда кудрявый осторожно прикусил член сквозь тонкую ткань боксеров.

— А ты любишь меня?.. — Томлинсон смотрит вниз на Стайлса и кивает. Он не может сказать что-то целесообразное, потому что в голове жужжащая пустота, а по телу разливается теплое возбуждение. Лу жмурится, когда ощущает, что его белье медленно снимают и отправляют к джинсам. — скажи мне Луи…

Парень приоткрывает глаза и давится собственным стоном от того что видит: Гарри медленно проводит кончиком языка по всей длине его члена, слизывая капельки смазки. Его зеленые глаза устремлены наверх и ждут ответа.

— Ну же, Лу… я жду, — проговаривает парень, играя язычком с чувствительной головкой то вбирая в рот, то слегка дуя на нее. — я хочу знать…

— Да… Черт подери да… — его голос уже сипит и придется снова пить какие-то лекарства, но ему плевать, — неимоверно люблю… — кричит Лу.

Гарри одаривает его яркой улыбкой и последний раз проведя языком по головке вбирает в рот большую часть члена.

Томлинсону кажется, что он умер. Неимоверно жарко, приятно, а главное нежно. Он жмурится и выгибается навстречу горячему рту, ласкающему языку и наслаждению. Сейчас неважно, что за соседней стенкой Найл, который вечно ворчит на них за их громкость, плевать что снова будет ныть Лиам, который все еще натурал.

Все что важно — Гарри и его ласки. Нежные, тягучие, любящие. Томлинсон теряется в ощущениях и стонет, зарываясь ладонью в кудри.

Он ощущает, как Стайлс ускоряется и пытается что-то сказать, но язык заплетается и он кончает, выстанывая что-то среднее между «Гарри» и «Блять»…

Стайлс с громким, неприличным чпоком отстраняется и слизывает немного горькую сперму с губ, в то время как Лу все еще не может утихомирить сбившийся сердечный пульс и дыхание.

— Мне никто кроме тебя не нужен, — шепчет Гарри в губы парня, — никто…

Шатен впивается в губы своего любимого и понимает, что все-таки планы Найла никогда не работают.


End file.
